Miss You Most
by FreezePride
Summary: There are simply some conversations which no bored child in a broom closet should ever have to go through. ((I love the interactions with the younger basement trio. I think their dynamic is wonderful and I can't wait to write more angsty stuff about this awesome little love triangle.))


The bottom closet in the corner of the library where the extra cleaning supplies are stored was, by far, the dustiest spot in the entire castle. Ienzo knew this fact quite personally, being that his only companions in the dark, lemon scented cubby hole were dust bunnies and spare mops. He held his nose to keep from sneezing, relishing the cool darkness and the exciting sensation of knowing where everyone else was, with them having no idea that a child of nearly ten could still fit in such a confined space.

Even still wasn't aware of his hiding place, which made this all the easier, and all the more enjoyable. If he had known, he would have given the young prodigy an earful and put him to work faster than you could say 'lost childhood'. The scratch of pen against paper was nothing so scandalous as to warrant Ienzo's somewhat underhanded skills, but there was a certain exhilaration in getting to know exactly what happened behind closed doors when they thought his supposed 'young' ears couldn't handle the truth.

The door opened with a faint creak and heavy boot falls followed. A guard, Ienzo immediately assumed. Not causing havoc and speaking out of turn, so it couldn't be Braig. The cadence suggested a somewhat timidness to break the silence, a respect for the library itself, or perhaps what was within it. Probably-

"Aeleus," Even greeted, completely ruining Ienzo's game. "Is something the matter?" He continued, a touch of concern coloring his voice. "Has Ienzo escaped again?"

"No, nothing like that. Though, I haven't seen him in a while..." Aeleus's deep voice answered and for a shadow of a second, fear gripped the hiding boy. Did he know? Could he sense that? The large guard was quiet, preceptive and extremely sharp after all. He always seemed to have the innate sense when something was troubling the young prodigy. Ienzo had to stifle a sigh of relief when he finally continued. "My shift just ended. I thought I would check up on you."

The silence which followed did nothing to quell the flare of jealousy that ran through the boy. He could almost hear the warmth within Even, in the smile that Ienzo knew he was wearing and the unreasonable sense of anger which it caused him. Ienzo thought it was smugness, knew it was smugness at simply having garnered Aeleus' careful attentions.

"Thank you." Even answered softly and Ienzo knew for a fact that Aeleus must have given him a rare smile in return. A gesture which the scientist certainly did not deserve, Ienzo fumed as his tiny hands clenched into tiny fists.

"Tomorrow's the big day." Aeleus continued, another heavy footfall signifying a step forward. "Have you packed up already?"

"For the internship with Master Hojo?" The excitement of the announcement had apparently worn at the lead apprentice. He sounded the slightest bit wan. "No, I have not yet packed." He continued softly, which was quite unexpected of the usually verbose academic. He was anything but humble when it came to telling those of his accomplishments, and garnering the attention of such an acclaimed scientist was nothing to scoff at. Aeleus seemed to share his confusion.

"You were so excited for it though." He pressed.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I still am, of course. It's quite an honor. To be chosen personally out of all the academics available. Between you and I, it was not only this world that was being assessed either..." He trailed, his tone hinting at forlorn. He heard the soft swipe of a hand across paper, the dry sound of parchment being set aside, organized for a later date.

"What's the issue?" Aeleus asked after a moment's hesitation.

"It's-" Even began, perhaps too quickly because he was caught between words now, stuck (not for the first time) within confusion. "It's that this is all quite new. I'm not upset. I'm simply nervous." He justified quickly. "That's reasonable, correct? I mean, I've only ever studied with Master Ansem before, and even then, it's still a bit like self-guided study." He prattled, his nerves getting the better of him as Ienzo could almost see him gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke at a rapid downhill pace. The fear in his voice was unmistakable now, and even the scientist in question seemed to be able to hear it. He cleared his throat awkwardly and waited for a response. Ienzo could almost hear the gears within Aeleus's mind whirring fast. Taking his chances, the scientist in training thought it would be most educational to see at least a hint of what was transpiring.

Being that he was facing in entirely the opposite direction, he was not entirely certain as to what he would accomplish, aside from allowing just a hint more of the sounds to creep through to him, but the light casted stretched shadows across the wooden floors, revealing two gray figures, distorted as they were, clearly visible as the broad form of his most caring guardian, Aeleus, and his most diligent teacher, Even. Ienzo held his breath, bitterly hoping that they would stay apart, just as they belonged, but that apparently was too much to expect. Quick steps and a shifting of positions followed as Even stepped around his desk and quite suddenly, the shadows merged into one.

"It'll be alright." Aeleus assured. Ienzo had never heard his voice so carefully low, so gentle.

"I will miss you. I will miss you most." Even whispered. Despite all of the warmth being confined in that tiny little room, in those promisingly naive words, Ienzo had never felt so cold and forgotten.


End file.
